I Love Your Existence
by GirlinTheCafe
Summary: Valentine’s one-shot featuring Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer, inspired by Goot’s song


Perfection

_**Author's note: This is the second one-shot I have ever written … It was written for Valentine's Day. A little romantic and fluffy one-shot of our favourite One Tree Hill Couple … (For the ones who have never read anything of me, my first language is Dutch so there can be some mistakes in my English, so forgive me)**_

Perfection.

Nothing is as powerful as 'perfection'.

The sweet smell of it, the delicious taste of it, the overwhelming feeling of it.

Perfection, you find it in the most unexpected situations, and the most unforeseen places, with the most surprising people.

It can be a certain mood, feeling that makes you look to the world with another renewed perspective.

It can be this wonderful from of nature, realising the earth isn't totally destroyed by what people did.

It can be a piece of art, this amazing creature shaped out of one's inspiration.

It can be a being, a wandering soul trapped between the breakable bones of a detailed costume of soft skin.

It can be a day, a day when you can say: this is all I ever wanted, this day is going to change my entire life … today is the future.

And for me, Lucas Eugene Scott, perfection is reached.

Today is perfection, today is the fourteenth of February. For most people that day is known as Valentine's Day.

The day when all the lovers celebrate their love for each other. The day when the butterflies fly everywhere you can see. The day when the sky is blue-er, the grass greener, the clouds are whiter.

Perfection I find in the living being next to me, in the gracefulness of her slight tanned skin, in the deepness of her green emerald eyes, in the playfulness of her blond curls, in the softness of her pink lips, in the details of her gorgeous body. In the greatness of her golden heart, the inspiring touch of her soul.

I find it in her, she's a piece of the most beautiful and complex art to accomplish. It's unbelievable how breathtaking she is, and all because of Ellie Harp and her anonymous lover.

She's so perfect because she's a piece of nature where isn't 'worked' on. Everything about her is natural, even others have harmed her in every way possible. She still let's her nature dominate through everything. She's proud of who she is, what she has, what she already accomplished and what she will be doing when time takes us further into now. She's proud and she should be ... has to be.

There's this certain feeling that overtakes me when I look at her, or even only think of her. It's this electrify that shots to my body by every imagine of her, it makes me want to scream out or it makes me want to enjoy it just in silence. That wonderful emotion makes me see this world much brighter, happier, more positive ... she makes me look at the world with hope, something I never experienced before.

And she, only with her I can find 'perfection'. Only years ago, perfection had seemed so out of reach. Back then I felt like it would never be a part of me, or of the world I was living in. But now, it definitely with me at a place I thought I would never find it.

And at this moment, I am a part of perfection when I feel her soft lips covered in fruity red cherry lip-gloss on mine and the smell of lavender mixed up with eau de toilette tickle in my noise. And I feel the effect of this perfection ran through my whole body, making the blood run faster through my veils, making my sentiment in every different way multiply with at least a hundred times. It's so overwhelming, it begins to control my whole body and mind.

And all of this, everything in my dictionary written under the word 'perfection' is caused by the beating of only one person's heart, only one girl in this world can make time stands still for me and her.

My perfection is named: Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!

My hand is buried in her various golden curls and her hands find their places on my broad chest, and I am aware of the fact she can feeling my heart beating under her fingertips, excited and fast.

And I realize even brighter than ever before, that every moment I share with her, are my life's best.

As I look at Peyton next to me, look so deeply in her never-ending green eyes that resemble endless hope for me, I know we're meant to be together. That me and her were born to cross paths, the tortured artist was destined to meet the tortured athlete. Even the universe has to know, I think, because when I look up at the sky and think of Peyton ... I can see the planets almost spin and when I stand at my front porch on warm but clear summer nights, I see this bright start right above me wink at me and I always see Peyton before my eyes as that happens. Always. And it has never been this clear to me than right now, that we will be inseparable, we'll never let each other go because we had to fight for years to get together and now we're never letting go again.

I love her, I know that for sure, and I love everything about. Her single, tiny, little thing. That I have a weakness for her golden bunch of curls and her ass isn't a secret, and that I am a totally sucker for her green emerald eyes and long legs, that's even less a secret. But there's so much other things on her to love, like when she plays with her hair when she's making a test, or when she sneaks up behind me at my locker, laying her hands over my eyes and whisper something lovely in my ear or just says 'Guess who?'. Or the sweet and sexy love notes she leaves in my locker to surprise me, or the stolen kisses between classes and definitely the secret make out sessions in the locker rooms during her cheerleading practice or my basketball practice. Or when she runs over the courtyard to end up in my open arms so I can lift her of the earth we live on and spin her around while our lips move together for a breathtaking kiss.

I can categorize the many things I love about Peyton in themes. School, home, sketching, eating, sports.

Yeah, I really do, for example, at home, she has this habit to always jump of the last three stairs. And her sketching is totally cute, how she sits there on her bed or desk, totally drowned under into her own world, as her eyes get intense and she licks her lips slightly. Eating ... well, she's such a clumsy eater, she always accomplishes it to spill on her cloths or on the floor or table, and the food is everywhere but on the plate. And when she tries to talk with her mouth full, it may sound disgusting, but it's strangely adorable as she begins to make these big movements with her hands. And my almost favourite sports, when she knows I am watching her while she cheerleads she always does this weird facial expressions at me, like grinning like an idiot or sticking her tongue out ... or blew a little kiss at me while her eyes get all naughty and dare me to come over and take her then and there, getting me all turned on.

And now I am looking at her, my blue eyes overflowing her green eyes with unspoken words of love, my hands making her skin under my fingertips burn and my lips telling her lips how blissfully in love they are with each other.

And when we break apart from each other, her mouth creeps up to my ear, warming it with her hot and heavy breath, whispering: "I'll love you forever Lucas Scott" with her endless girly voice, I realise I can't never get enough of her, and her loving words and breath quickening actions. I worship the thought I can't ever get enough of her, because I want her more than ever, and every day I spend by her side I want more of what she gives me, this love touched by our fates.

"I'll love you for longer than forever Peyton Sawyer." I whisper back, causing her to smile coyly. I exhale happily and pull her closer to me.

I can feel the breeze dance with us when we lay on the grass beside the Rivercourt on a soft plaid, our bodies entangled, hands intertwined and she softly sings for me, letting her voice travel with the fresh gentle wind to places we'll never come.

Her voice never sounded this heartfelt when she was singing along with the song on her iPod, we were listening together to of a new artist she had discovered on MySpace, a young boy that called himself 'Goot', his songs were surprising for someone with such a young age and his voice was amazing and true, allowing yourself to get wrapped up into his music, allowing yourself to dream.

We had found ourselves a soundtrack, Goot's song called: 'I Love Your Existence', reflecting our blissful feelings of being in love and this need we can't control to be with each other, now and forever.

Her fingers is tracing soft patterns on my chest and my senses start to rush by the slightest emotion of her fingertips on me, they began to control my awaiting body, they obligated it, giving me no other choice when I breathe her familiar scent in and drown in her eyes to bury myself in her mind.

The only thought that keeps itself repeating in my head is the one supported by my heart. 'She's an angel.' I think. 'An angel hided in the love of my life, the best and most beautiful disguise ever'.

She straightens herself up against me, crashing her lips onto mine, battling my tongue as my blood starts to follow in abundance again, taking the two directions, one to my lower half and the biggest amount to my head, making me feeling pleasantly dizzy, getting me higher then ever.

I am aware that this moment will end sooner or later, and it makes me sad. But I choose for later as I pull her into my arms, her head resting on my chest, feeling the heartbeats under it, she erases my sadness right away, she always does.

I just love her existence, and I can't get enough...


End file.
